In various operations, for example in back surgery, a patient is x-rayed during the operation. For this purpose, C-shaped x-ray apparatuses are commonly used, wherein the patient is supported in the opening of the “C.” In particular, C-arcs that can be swiveled by up to 270° are also used for recording 3D images. The use of conventional operating tables in these applications may be limited because x-raying may occur in a limited range. For recording 3D-views, the C-arc may be moved relatively closely to the patient over a relatively large area. The standard patient rests of operating tables may be too wide for this purpose. Additionally, operating tables frequently include relatively thick, metal-containing constructions, so that x-raying may occur with insufficient quality. Another factor may be that the thicknesses and the contours of constructions of operating room equipment (e.g., operating tables) may be different, which may result in unsuitable x-ray images and may limit x-ray recording using the C-arc.
Therefore, devices for supporting the patient that can be attached to the operating table may be used. The patient's torso, which is to undergo the surgery and is to be x-rayed, then rests on the attached device, while the legs of the patient rest on the operating table itself.
Such a device for supporting a patient during surgery is known, for example, from the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,281 B2. The device described therein comprises two bars extending parallel to one another, the bars being fastened on one side to the operating table and on the other side to a stand. On the bars, several resting surfaces are provided, on which the patient (e.g., the torso and hips of the patient) can be supported. Here, the resting surfaces protrude over the entire area between the two bars, connecting them to one another.
The above-described device has the disadvantage that, due to the resting elements, the quality of a recorded x-ray image may be unsuitable. The contours of the resting elements may appear in the x-ray image, which can lead to misinterpretation. In addition, the rigid resting elements may provide for insufficient adaptation to the individual anatomy of the patient, so that the patient may not be suitably supported for the operation.